


Blockbuster and Chill

by Janie_17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Netflix and Chill, but 90s style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie_17/pseuds/Janie_17
Summary: Looking at their empty glasses on the counter then back up to Harry, he asked, “Would you perhaps be interested in getting out of here?”“Sure! My place isn’t far. I just picked up some new movies from Blockbuster if you wanted to hang out a while.”Draco squinted in confusion. “I’ve heard of these moo-vees, but what, in Merlin’s name, is a block-buster?”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 81





	Blockbuster and Chill

**Author's Note:**

> A friend requested "Harry/Draco Netflix and Chill" to get past my writers block. This is what happened instead. Oops.

Draco sighed heavily, shifting his leather attache case to the other hand. It was getting uncanny the amount of times he’d seen Harry since the New Employee Welcome Brunch the ministry had held about a month ago. They had been sat at the same table, and thankfully so, as the majority of witches and wizards there were unknown to either of them and a good bit older than the pair of 21 year olds. They stuck together for most of the Brunch and tried their best to put old school age rivalries behind them. Harry, Draco had learned during their talk that day, was starting his training as an Auror after working to rebuild Hogwarts and going backpacking around Europe for the past few years. This meant he was in the Magical Law Enforcement division, while Draco would be a few floors away in the Law division working as a first level lawyer for the Wizengammut, handling the petty crime cases. This meant that they should only see each other rarely in the building, not every other day as was the case. 

“Fancy seeing you here,” Harry said with a cheeky grin. 

Draco was starting to suspect the other man was planning these brief hallway meetings. “Potter,” he replied with a nod. “What business do you have up here?” 

“Shacklebolt wanted to see me, but he wasn’t in his office or the auror offices. Figured I’d check up here.” 

“You could have just sent a note up to ask. It would have saved you a lot of time,” Draco said with suspicion. 

Harry chuckled, his cheeks turning red. “I could use the steps.” 

“Right. Well then, I better get going. My lunch break was over ten minutes ago.” He started to turn to leave but was stopped by a hand on his upper arm. 

“Wait, Draco! I, um, I was actually hoping to run into you up here.” Harry’s face was now a deep shade of red and Draco was intrigued. He knew they’d been meeting up on purpose. The question that remained was, why? He lifted an eyebrow, encouraging Harry to keep talking. To his surprise and confusion, it all came out as one word. 

“Doyouwanttohaveadrinkwithmesometime?” Harry asked, almost unintelligibly. 

Draco tried to contain his surprise. “Um. Like a date, or?” He trailed off. Harry looked so nervous that he could hardly breathe. A soft ‘yeah’ was all he was able to squeeze out. 

“Okay,” Draco replied before he even knew what he was saying. The relief flowed out of the other man. 

“Okay.” 

“So you’ll owl me with the details?” Draco was internally kicking himself for making that sound like a question. He had no idea why he was so nervous all of a sudden. He wasn’t even sure he still liked Harry that way. They were barely friends. 

“Definitely.” The pair shared a grin. “Right. So. I better let you get back to work. I’ll, I’ll owl you.”

And with that he was sprinting down the stairs and Draco was alone with his thoughts. 

  
  
  
  


The pair had agreed to meet at the Leaky Cauldron directly after work the following Friday, and all in all, Draco was having a wonderful time. Harry had bought the drinks, and not wanting to feel like he wasn’t doing his share, Draco insisted on buying them a basket of chips to share. It was incredibly relaxing to be out with someone like this, in a familiar setting. For the past few years he had been avoiding popular wizard haunts while cleaning up his post-war reputation. And, oddly enough, it turned out that Harry understood that almost exactly. He explained to Draco that he’d had a lot of time to think about who he was and what he wanted while he was out of country. And who he was turned out to be a lot different than the person the world wanted him to be. Eventually their talk took a lighter tone again. 

“So you mean to tell me,” Draco said accusingly, “that we could have been doing this a month ago but you were too scared to talk to me?” 

Harry shrugged. “If you want to put it that way, fine.” Draco rolled his eyes. “I’m just saying, that you don’t have a reputation as a very approachable bloke. Plus!” he added before the other man had time to interject, “I didn’t even know if you were…you know.” 

“You can say the word ‘gay,’ Potter. It’s the new millenium and the wizarding world isn’t nearly as harsh about it as the Muggles are. Besides, did you see how I dressed out of uniform at school? And that hair should really have given it away.” The pair laughed at the memory. As their laughter died down, Draco had a thought. “I’m surprised you were interested to begin with. It didn’t slip my mind the way you looked at the littlest Weasley, or even Cho Chang.” 

“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t even mention, I’m bi. Like. Gender doesn’t really matter to me, just the person inside.” 

Draco smiled. “Well, I’m honored, then.” Looking at their empty glasses on the counter then back up to Harry, he asked, “Would you perhaps be interested in getting out of here?” 

“Sure! My place isn’t far. I just picked up some new movies from Blockbuster if you wanted to hang out a while.” 

Draco squinted in confusion. “I’ve heard of these moo-vees, but what, in Merlin’s name, is a block-buster?” 

Harry laughed out loud, earning a less than charitable look from his friend. “It’s like a library, but better.” He shook his head. “Just, come on.” Grabbing the other man’s hand, he pulled him off the bar stool and through the crowd in the pub, before heading out the Muggle London door. “We could apparate, but it’s such a nice night,” Harry said, dropping Draco’s hand as they reached the sidewalk. 

Draco huffed slightly, but didn’t reach to grab Harry’s hand back, respecting his fears of Muggle cultural taboos. He instead slipped his own into his pocket, so as not to be tempted. “I don’t mind walking.” 

The pair remained silent for the few minutes it took to reach Harry’s flat, each in their own thoughts. 

“Well,” he said gesturing to a small house wedged between two larger buildings, “this is it. Home sweet home. I bought the building with part of my inheritance and fixed it up myself.” 

“I love it.” Draco smiled softly at the other man. 

“Really? It’s not like the kind of homes you’re used to.” 

“Honestly? It seems more like a home than the mansion ever did,” said Draco earnestly. 

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly to break the tension. “Come on in.” He led the man into the living room, taking his coat and sitting him on the couch before going to grab them each a beer. Coming back into the living room, he found Draco exactly as he’d left him, looking a little awkward to be there. 

Draco accepted the beer he was given, glad not for something else to drink, but to have something to do with his hands. It had only just struck him that he was  _ actually _ on a date with Harry Potter, sitting in his  _ home _ , and he had no idea what to do next. It wasn’t like he’d been out with many people when the whole wizarding world hated his family for their involvement in the war. But there he was, with a man who he was liking more and more as the minutes ticked by, and he had to figure it out. He looked over at Harry who had taken a seat on the other side of the small sofa. 

“So,” Draco said idly. 

“Movie?” Harry asked in return. He nodded. “What do you want to watch?” 

“I think you should pick. I know zero about Muggle entertainment.” He watched as Harry pulled a shiny disk out of a package and placed it in some strange black box. 

“This one is called  _ Moulin Rouge _ . Apparently it’s a musical!” Harry said with excitement. 

Draco understood enough about Wizard theatre to know what a musical was and hoped he’d recognize a song or two. It turned out not to matter, as he could barely pay attention. The images on screen and the dancing were captivating enough, but not in the same way Harry was. He ended up spending much of the first half wishing the other man would scoot closer. When he finally did, Draco was petrified. 

“Is this okay?” Harry asked, sliding an arm around the other man’s shoulders. Draco nodded, trying to relax into the warm weight. He had just about succeeded when he felt fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck and froze. “Is something wrong?” Harry asked, withdrawing his arm. “You seem really tense, Draco.” 

“I’m sorry. I’m having a really good time.” 

“But…?” There was a look of concern on Harry’s face. 

“I just, and you better not laugh at me, Potter. I just haven’t done this before. I mean, Blaise and I fooled around a bit, of course, but it wasn’t like this, and it was at school,” Draco said, in a hurry to get the words out before he got too nervous. 

Harry looked at him a moment, seeming to be choosing his words carefully. “What part of this haven’t you done before? What’s different?” 

Draco stared down into his lap. “The tenderness. The fact that I actually like you. I mean, sure Pansy was always touching me, but I wasn’t exactly into it. This is just different.” 

“Well,” Harry said with a grin, “at least now I know you like me back.” 

Draco groaned and hid his face in his hands, not wanting Harry to see the hint of color on his cheeks. 

“Draco. Draco, look at me.” He gently peeled back the other man’s hands and lifted his chin. “I don’t care. It doesn’t mean a thing to me that you aren’t some super experienced sex god. I’d be lying if I said I was much better off. I’ve only ever  _ been with _ girls. It’s different for me too. Just do what feels natural.” 

Draco felt his heart flutter. Placing a gentle hand on Harry’s knee, he nodded, “Okay.” 

“Okay.” Harry grabbed the other man’s hand, squeezing it twice before lacing their fingers together. “Now let's finish the movie.” 

By time the credits rolled, Draco found himself leaning fully against Harry, their shoulders and thighs touching. At some point Harry had looped an arm around him and was idly playing with the collar of his shirt, rolling it between his fingers. He turned toward the other man, and was surprised to see him looking back intensely. 

“Draco,” his voice was low and scratchy. “May I kiss you?” 

“Yes,” it came out as barely more than a whisper of anticipation, but it was loud enough for Harry to hear and take action. Draco inhaled sharply as a hand came to rest on his cheek, thumb running across his cheekbone. Harry’s eyes were open as he leaned in, watching, Draco suspected, for any sign of hesitancy. He found none, and both sets of eyelids fluttered closed as their lips met gently. Drawing apart, Draco let out the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, feeling slightly dazed. Harry giggled softly, pulling him back to reality. He shot the man a questioning look. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long and it was honestly even better than I dreamed, because it was real.” 

“Really?” 

“At least since 5th year.” 

“Want to hear something terribly humiliating that you can never tell anyone as long as you live?” Draco asked, a bit melodramatically. Grinning, Harry nodded. “I’ve liked you since 1st year.” 

“Wow,” Harry said laughing, “that’s embarrassing.” 

“Oh shove it, Potter.” Draco tried to hold an angry face, but couldn’t. He was laughing too hard. Slumping forward slightly into Harry’s arms, he preened at the kiss placed on his forehead. 

“I’m glad you agreed to come out tonight,” Harry said after their laughter had died down. 

“Me too. I’d like it if we could do this again sometime.” 

Harry grinned. “I think we can do that. Or.” 

“Or?” 

“Or we actually go to a movie theatre next time and make out in the back row.” 

Draco narrowed his eyes for a moment before letting a smile overtake his face. “I’d be up for that.” As they kept talking, putting off an end to the night, Draco thought to himself that he was definitely glad Harry had made sure they kept running into each other. This was probably the best night he’d ever had. 


End file.
